The goal of our proposed plan is to renew and improve a highly successful 10 year training program to develop in clinician scientists the ability to employ imaging techniques to the investigation of medical disorders in a wide spectrum of medical disciplines. The proposed program will continue to correct the current dearth of clinicians who are able to utilize the state-of-the-art tools available to enhance imaging for applications in radiology and other specialties. The proposed program will increase the ongoing participation of trainees and mentors in radiology and nuclear medicine, as well as internal medicine, neurology, neuropathology, oncology, pediatrics, psychiatry, and surgery, with future trainees and mentors from anatomical pathology, orthopedics, and urology in this renewal. The prior 5 years were funded by NIBIB (primary), NIDA, NIDDK, and NIAAA, and will now be expanded by NIA and NIMH, for a total of 6 slots per year for 5 additional years. The current and future program will provide training in structured rigorous research for non-faculty residents and post-doctoral fellows in the participating departments and divisions in the School of Medicine (SOM). The proposed program will be directly integrated with existing, more advanced training programs, including MS and PhD degree granting programs in clinical investigation, through the Graduate Training in Program in Clinical Investigation, a joint program of SOM and School of Public Health (SPH), as well as opportunities in basic science, engineering, and SPH programs. The overall goals of the proposed program are: Aim 1. To provide 1-2 years of intensive research training to radiology trainees to develop into clinician scientists pursuing careers in imaging research. Aim 2. To provide 1-2 years of intensive research training to trainees in other specialties to pursue research careers utilizing imaging methodologies in their future research careers. By starting early in their careers, the physician trainees will continue to pursue careers in preclinical/clinical investigations incorporating imaging technologies. The success of our approach is confirmed by the fact that 76% of our prior trainees over the past decade continue in research careers. The ultimate outcome will be increased numbers of physicians who will carry out a research career integrated with both basic and applied imaging approaches. During the T32 training years, the trainees will work closely with carefully assigned mentors from radiology and their home department (if outside radiology) and laboratories, with faculty drawn from not only radiology, but also over 11 associated departments and divisions in the SOM, plus biomedical and electrical engineering, computer sciences, informatics, psychology, and SPH. Evaluation will consist of formal progress reports, mock grant preparation and review, publications, and required national presentations, including biannual T32 meetings in Bethesda. The long-term goal is to attract physicians into an academic career employing imaging research as a major component of their future research.